Trust Me, I Know
by PleaseDoNotRead
Summary: Kagome was the new girl in town. All she wanted was to get to know Sesshoumaru. Sess x Kags Very short. Lots of fluff.


Kagome was the new girl in town.

She had wanted to befriend him from the very first moment she laid eyes upon him. She wanted to start talking to him right away and find out what it was about him that entranced her so. Kagome was different. She could melt through glaciers with the warmth that her heart radiated.

He had wanted to get to know her as soon as he saw her, but he would resist the urge. Such things were not becoming of a demon, especially with a human. Sesshoumaru was different. He could freeze Hell over with his glares and his heart was protected with layers and layers of ice.

Many had said that she was a goddess in disguise and that her kindness and benevolence were simply unreal. Sesshoumaru knew that underneath her goodness and kind exterior was a spitfire, he knew that the warmth she had within her heart could quickly turn into a blazing hot inferno.

Many had said he was an "ice prince" and that his demeanor was stoic and frigid. Kagome knew that under all of the layers of ice, deep down, deep, deep, deep, way deep down, Sesshoumaru Taisho was a good man. She could see the warmth in his eyes.

To say that her little quest started off roughly would be an understatement. He was indeed an "ice prince." But that did not stop her. Nothing would stop her. She was a woman on a mission. At first he had ignored her altogether, but she was persistent. Then, he became annoyed with her, but at least had acknowledged her existence.

"Woman, must you continue your incessant chatter?" he said.

"Kagome." He had to take the bait…

He glanced back at her.

Hook…

He opened his mouth and closed it once more.

Line…

"I care not what your name is, for I shall seldom if ever be using it."

Dammit.

This guy was one tough nut. Oh, but he would crack, yes he would. Some said that Kagome became obsessed with Sesshoumaru, others said that she simply enjoyed torture, and some even said that she went insane. Despite what they said, one thing held true, Kagome would not leave Sesshoumaru alone. She decided that being a nice girl wasn't working. She needed to take a different approach.

"You're really arrogant, ya know." It was a statement, not a question.

"I know." He replied.

"You're also a jerk." She said offhandedly.

"I know." He repeated

"And you're kind of a—"

"Woman, is there a point to this?" he interrupted her. She just looked at him and smiled.

"Yes." She said simply. He nodded his head forward as if motioning her to continue. She smiled again. He gave her an exasperated look.

"And that point would be?" he inquired.

"The point is that _**I **_will be the one to change all that." She said smiling even wider. He scoffed.

After a while, he began to get used to her presence, he even talked to her at times. Their conversations even seemed to be civil. Their peers could not believe what was happening before their very eyes. Sesshoumaru was opening up to somebody.

"Homecoming Dance is soon." she remarked as she looked at the flier taped to the wall

"Indeed."

"Hm, sometimes I forget that you're _**such**_ a talkative person." She said sarcastically.

"Hn."

Somehow it was just understood that they would be attending the dance together. He had not asked her, and she had not asked him. They both just knew that it was an unspoken agreement. She shopped for a dress and a bootineer, he bought a corsage.

"I shall be at the shrine at six." He said rather curtly

"Indeed." She said, imitating him. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You are… strange." He said hesitantly.

"I know." She giggled, not hesitating at all.

She was beautiful. Her raven locks were curled and they framed her face. Her curves were perfectly accentuated by the spaghetti-strapped dark blue dress. The color brought out her blue-gray eyes, and drew attention to her milky skin. She wore little makeup and only a blue choker for jewelry. Truly, she was stunning. He would never tell her. He was far too proud.

He was handsome. His silver hair that was usually tied back in a loose ponytail was now flowing down his back. He opted for a black dress shirt, black slacks, and a light blue tie. The blue was so light that it seemed to match his hair somehow. His finely toned chest was covered but definitely noticeable. The contrast between his wardrobe and his fair skin and hair were enthralling. He was perfect. She would never tell him. She was far too scared.

Dinner was uneventful for the pair. They talked like they always did. She would laugh, and he would smirk. She would blush, and he would smile. She would look at him when he wasn't looking, and he would do the same to her. Both of them were thinking the same thing, though neither would say it.

'_Beautiful.' _

The gymnasium was decorated festively and the music was loud. Too loud for Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. He decided to bear with it though. This night was for her. He wanted to be there if only because he was with her and she looked beautiful.

She looked at him and knew that he was uncomfortable. She didn't like the music that was playing anyway.

"You wanna leave?" she asked him just as a slow song began playing. He glanced toward the DJ and then back to the girl that was leaning closer to him to hear his response.

"Not just yet." He said with a slight smile as he offered his hand to her. She looked at his hand and blushed a little as she took it. He pulled her in close. She was so very small compared to him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. The song played and Kagome's head leaned onto his chest. She could hear his heart beating. He was… nervous? She looked up at him, her blue eyes were wide. He wanted to kiss her just then, but he could not. He was far too scared.

She wished he would have kissed her right then and there. It would have been a perfect moment because everything just felt so right. Even though she was so much smaller than him, it was like she belonged there, she fit there just right.

She was a stickler for that girl and guy tradition. The guy was always supposed to initiate this kiss. Or so she told herself. The truth was that she did not want to kiss him only for him to look at her in disgust. No matter the reason, she would not initiate the kiss. She would not let herself be rejected by him. She was far too proud.

Too soon, the song ended and the pair separated. He offered his arm. She hooked her arm with his, and the two left the dance, though neither of them really regretted it. He was thankful to get away from the loud, ear-splitting music, and she was glad to get away from the degrading and disgusting songs.

He drove them to the park. They both loved the park. He felt peaceful in the woodsy area, and she simply loved nature. He led her to the flower fields, neither of them needing to speak a word, a comfortable silence between them. She glanced to the moon.

"The moon looks perfect tonight." She said wistfully. He glanced at it as well. It was not full. Not even close, his eyes were greeted with a familiar crescent moon. It so closely resembled the one on his brow. He looked her in the eyes. She looked down at the grass and blushed some more. She was doing a lot of that recently. She cleared her throat, trying to find something to say that would make the situation less awkward.

"You look really great tonight." She said quietly, still looking at the ground. He gently touched her chin, and guided her face to face his own. He bent down slightly so he was almost at her level.

"I know," He said quietly, her brow wrinkled a little as she turned to face the ground once more, "but _you, _Kagome…" he whispered, this time, she faced him on her own as her head slowly rose, "You are beautiful." He leaned in closer to her.

"Indeed." She whispered breathlessly as she leaned up a little.

Their lips met. It was, simply put, the most wonderful thing that either of them had ever felt in their entire lives. Her hands rose to his hair, his lowered to her waist to pull her closer to him. She really did fit just perfectly, right there. He broke their kiss to look into her blue orbs.

"I love you." he said. She gasped a little, and her mouth made a small 'o' as she struggled to find words. She laughed a little.

"I know," He frowned at her, "and I love you, too." She pulled him back down into another kiss.

She had thought that she wanted him to kiss her at the dance, she had thought that it would have been perfect there. She was wrong… this was just so much better.

* * *

AN: Please review!! 


End file.
